<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before you go, by arianaXamidala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394066">Before you go,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianaXamidala/pseuds/arianaXamidala'>arianaXamidala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dahlia Housing Inc. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianaXamidala/pseuds/arianaXamidala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of kids who realize that they are so similar and have crossed paths before being friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dahlia Housing Inc. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe you should look through a female's perspective on what you think is okay for you to do to me.</p><p>No. I’m not going to shut my mouth like you told me to. Just because you think it was totally okay to put me in a position where I was so defenseless.</p><p>You have no right in how I should look or how I should behave. You have no right for putting your hands on me. You don’t have the right to decide when your next move on me is.</p><p>You don’t get to pick my friends and or choose them for me. I am allowed to have friends of the opposite gender and I am allowed to have trans and non-binary friends. You don’t get to decide who I call or text.</p><p>You don’t choose my path placement. I choose that on my own. You don’t tell me where I should be when you need me for a favor. You don’t tell me what to wear.</p><p>I am a sexual assault survivor. You don’t choose how my story ends. You don’t choose how I live my life. And most importantly you don’t choose my path.<br/>And if you think you’ve knocked me down. Well, this is the beginning of a war you wish you never called upon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet a young girl who is still currently nameless. She's been through so much in the little time that she has lived.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The strongest person I’ve met was someone who I never thought it could be.</p><p>She was kind and caring but so sad. Sad to the point where she knew something was wrong with her.</p><p>She wished she was like the other girls. Skinny and perfect. Not a blob. She wanted what they had. The perfect hair, the colored eyes.</p><p>She’s got boring hair and boring eyes that never stand out. She’s tried to tell herself that she’s worth it. But in the end. The monsters always win</p><p>She met someone else that same day when thinking about that person. He promised he’d love her for all eternity. And she believed him.</p><p>He made her laugh and feel like she belonged to a society where she felt so out of place. He made her feel special in that little tank of others.</p><p>She realized that he could be the thing she needed. Someone who cared about her enough to stay. Stay longer than she had wished for. Or intended.</p><p>He left a message to her addressing how he had felt the last few weeks. And it wasn’t what she expected. He outed her for not being good enough in this society.</p><p>He choked out secrets from her and used them against her. The biggest secret told among the school. The worst one. The one where the blade had hit too deep.</p><p>He promised he stay. He promised he’d protect. But he failed.</p><p>As she stared into the mirror. She didn’t know who she was looking at anymore. The reflection stared back and screamed in pain. Wanting to be free.</p><p>She wanted to be set free. But could not. The reflection lives in me now. Just a helpless shell of what used to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>